Better Than Me
by fire-panther24
Summary: Songfic, sort of. Miley breaks up with Lilly but she comes to regret it. How can she prove that she's sorry to get Lilly back?


**Diclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Better Than Me by Hinder. Ooo, burn! Now you can't sue me! Boo-Yahh! **

Better Than Me

Lilly sighed in frustration and glared at Miley or should I say, Hannah. They were having another fight. It seemed like that's all they ever did now, fight, and it wasn't helping they're relationship any. Yes that's right, Miley and Lilly were together as girlfriends, secret girlfriends but still together none the less. Lilly was really getting mad at Miley. Miley had already blown off three of their dates and she was in the process of blowing another one.

"C'mon Lilly don't be like this, I'll make it up to you!" Miley said.

"You've said that so many times alread but you haven't made up a single one! You're always putting Hannah first and leaving our relationship behind!" Lilly shouted.

"Well I'm sorry but I do have a career to think about!" Miley shot back.

"Yeah but you're always putting it first! We haven't had some time alone for a really long time! This isn't even that big! It's a stupid party, you can put it aside! It's not like Tracy is going to kill you for not going!"

"I said you could come, we'll be together that way," Miley said though she really didn't want Lilly to go.

"But they'll be so many other people around and I want to be with you alone! We can't do anything at all because you need to save face in front of all your celebrity friends that only like you because you have hit songs!" Lilly cried, her anger rising even more.

"Lilly you don't even know them! You don't know anything about them," Miley defended.

"They wouldn't even look at you if you weren't successful," Lilly said a slight bit quieter, "Miley, I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't even care about me anymore. I'm just getting really sick of you cancelling our plans at the last moment because someone has a party or something like that." Miley groaned.

"Lilly do we really have to talk about this now? I'm going to be late!"

"See, there you go again! Getting rid of me so that you can go to your stupid Hannah party!" Lilly exclaimed.

"It's not just some stupid Hannah party!"

"Then what is it?" Lilly put a hand on her forehead, "God, sometimes I just wish you were never Hannah."

"Lilly, Hannah is part of who I am."

"No she's not! She doesn't even really exist!" Miley looked angry.

"If you can't come to terms with anything that has to do with Hannah then this just isn't going to work out Lilly." Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, her voice low and dangerous. Miley kept her expression blank and nodded.

"I guess I am," She said calmly. Lilly stood there with a look of disbelief and anger on her face. She had her fists balled at her side and she was trembling slightly, whether from anger or sadness Miley didn't know. Tears were starting to well up in her blue eyes which held a strange fire in them. She was breathing hard.

"You _guess?_ You don't even have the decency to give a straight yes or no?!" Lilly said with fury. Then she turned and started to walk out. She paused at the door. "If you have anything of mine I want it back," She said before leaving. Once Miley heard the front door close she sat down on her bed and allowed a tear to slip down her face. She ripped off the Hannah wig and threw it on the floor. How could she have done that? How could she break up with Lilly. Miley laid down and look up at the ceiling. Miley closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

Lilly was walking home in a mad daze. How could Miley break up with her? How could Miley put Hannah before everything else? Why would she just throw their relationship away? A single tear streaked its way down Lilly's cheek. She quickly brushed it away. She shouldn't cry, it's Miley mistake. She wasn't being egotistical but she felt like Miley was making a big mistake by breaking up with her.

The walk from Miley's house to her's went by much quicker than usual. Lilly ran upstairs and threw herself on the bed. She couldn't control herself anymore. She let all the tears come. She didn't want to cry but she had to. She was going to miss Miley a lot. Lilly cried more as memories came up.

_Miley and Lilly were laying in Lilly's bed. It was early in the morning, everyone else was alseep. They were staring at each other, simpy lost in each other's eyes. Miley gently caressed Lilly's cheek then leaned in a gave Lilly a soft kiss._

_"I love you, you know that right?" Miley said softly as she pulled away from the kiss._

_"I think I do," Lilly replied as she gave Miley another kiss._

There wasn't really love was there? At least, not anymore. That was before Miley became obessed with her career. Maybe it was just a bad idea for a teenager to have a job that huge at such a young age. Not that Miley was really young anymore, both were almost 17, but it seemed to Lilly as if her singing career had consumed Miley. Suddenly everything was Hannh this and Hannah that leaving no time for Miley and Lilly to be together outside of school. Lilly tried wiping her tears aways as another memory popped up.

_Miley and Lilly were at the mall shopping. Lilly was in the dressing room trying on different shirts. Miley was waiting for her. Lilly opened the door._

_"What do you think about this?" Lilly asked, reffering to the light blue top she was wearing. Miley looked thoughtful. Then she nodded._

_"Yeah, that looks good on you." Lilly smiled. "Here, try these," Miley said, offering Lilly a pair of pants. Lilly looked at them. They looked like they'd be a bit tight but would still fit. Lilly smiled._

_"Alright but you have to find me a shirt that goes with it." Miley grinned._

_"Already got it." She handed it to Lilly. Lilly closed the door and changed into the jeans. They looked good, really good. Lilly put on the shirt and opened the door again. Again Miley nodded. Lilly was about to close the door again when Miley stepped in. Lilly looked at her questioningly. Miley smiled but didn't say anything. Lilly raised an eyebrow and started to change to another shirt. Miley stopped her before she put it on._

_"I like you like this," She said with a smile. Lilly grinned. Here she was, topless in a mall dressing room with her girlfriend and a lot of shoppers walking around outside._

_"Y'know, I kind of like this," She said as she gave Miley a kiss. Miley leaned in more, deepening it. She took a few steps forward until Lilly was up against the wall. Miley started kissing her neck. Lilly's breath caught and she was trying hard not to make too much noise. It was amazing how good Miley could make her feel. She could feel Miley smiling as she continued kissin Lilly's neck._

_"Mi-Miley I think...you should stop...for now," Lilly gasped out. Miley pulled back a bit. She put her forehead against Lilly's._

_"Ok, but you owe me," Miley said. Lilly gave her a quick kiss._

_"You can count on it," She said with a wink. They both laughed._

Lilly gripped her pillow tight. _Don't cry about this! Don't cry!_ She tried to tell herself but how could she not? She loved Miley, yes Love. It's a strong word but she really felt like that. Miley just seemed so perfect and now...Lilly grinded her teeth as she tried to hold in the strong emotions that were flooding her.

----------------------------------------------------

Time had passed. Neither girl was sure how much time had passed but it had been such a long time since Miley had broke things off. Miley was really regretting it. Everyday she missed Lilly more and more. Her touch, her kiss, the feel of her body, everything, she missed everything about Lilly. She wanted Lilly back.

Currently Miley was on a live tv show as Hannah. They were on a commercial break and she was nervous. Today they were going to show her new video for her new song. Miley just hoped that...

"And we're back!" The host, Todd, said as the break ended. "For those of you just tuning in, today we have a very special guest today, Hannah Montana!" Hannah smiled as the studio audience clapped and cheered. (Try to picture something like TRL) Todd turned to her. "So Hannah, today's the big premire of the video to your song _Better Than Me_, how do you feel about that?"

"Nervous," She answered, "but it's a good video to a nice song and I hope you all like it!"

"Well here it is! _Better Than Me _by Hannah Montana!" (A/N: I changed a few of the lyrics so don't be like, 'that's not how it goes')

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence stays  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence stays  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence stays  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence stays  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

The audience was clapping again as the video finished. Hannah smiled.

"Great song, really powerful," Todd commented, "but a few of the words have us a bit confused. Not that I'm implying anything but this song seems more written to a girl than it would be to a guy. Can you explain that?" Hannah sighed.

"Well Todd, this is the first time I've ever told anyone, on live TV none the less, but this actually was written to a girl," She said.

"So what're you saying?" He asked, intrigued.

"What I'm saying is that I am bisexual," There was a few claps from the crowd. "Thanks," She said to them.

"Not trying to get personal but..."

"Yeah, a few weeks ago I had a girlfriend but...well, things sort of went bad and I broke up with her but I really regret doing it. I just hope she's watching now because I'm really sorry and I hope she'll forgive me," Hannah...no, Miley said, looking at the camera.

At home, Lilly was sitting on her couch watching the show. She smiled. Miley had actually gone to such lengths to say she's sorry. Maybe...maybe it was time for Lilly to say "You're forgiven."

A/N: Well...there's another one. Short but still, I love the song and decided to write a fic with it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
